Child of the Dark
by Victoria Ace
Summary: It is the new generation. With it comes trials and trouble, but also friendship and adventure. Will our heroes make it? Lel Rey wrot the descripton fo me thanks Rey
1. Chapter 1

My name is Astrea Selene Rosedust. I am in my first year at Hogwarts, along with Albus Potter and the others. I know that I will do well, my family has always said so.

I have brown hair that reaches my jawline, and bright hazel eyes. I've always been told I'm pretty, and I am.

 **Chapter One: The Begining**

I walked into hogwartd wearing my prettyest pink dress, which had sparkles and stuff on it. I carried my wand, which was just like Hermione Granger's except with ebony wood and phoenix feather (except most people can't tell what the core is just by looking at it, lol)

I wss super excited to arrive, I relly wanted to be in Griffindoor or Slythertin.

"You'll do super awesome," said my friend Amber Locks, a Hufflepuff.

"You too," I said sweetly

The other students and us walked up to the sorting hat and were sorted. I whas put in Jufflepuff.

"I hope we are int he same house," said Amber as I passed her to sit down. She got sorted into Hufflepuff also.

"We will be unstopable!" I declared. We became friendss with Albus Potter who was a Slytherin, and Derek who was a Hufflepuff.

"Go to bed!" yelled McGonagall and the prefects lead us to the common rooms.

**Le Next Day**

Astrea walked to her first class, which was Herbology. Proffessor Longbottom explained a lot of things about magical plants, which Astrea already knew, so she practised casting spells without speaking out loud. She managed to levitate Derek a tiny bit off the ground before Neville asked her to please pay attention.

"Okay Neville." Astrea chirped.

"Professor Longbottom is so dreamy," whispered Amber, staring at the teacher dreamily.

"True love can be difficult." said Derek sarcastically.

After their classes, our trio had a break.

"I have to go feed Artemis. she is my silver owl, she's named after a moon goddess." Astrea told her friends.

"I can come with you, I need to feed Apollo. He's my golden eagel." said Derek in reply.

"Cool." said Selene. They walked to the owlrey together.

 **Authors Note**

Thanks for reading, I know my writing is bad. Next chapter should be son.

~V.A.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Tw0: (I can't think of a name lol)

Astrea Selene Roseduust and Dereck arrived at the owlry. They fed their birds and talked about their blood statuses.

"I'm a pureblood," Derek said. "Though I've always wanted to learn more about the muggle world."

"I think there's a class for that." Astrea replied, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder so Artemis could sit on it. Apollo pooped on Derek.

"Gross, I have to change," said Derek. He went to the Hufflepuff dorm.

"Ok" said Astrea. She went to the Slytherin dorm to change clothes before she went back to lunch. She sat by Amber, her Hufflepuff friend.

"I turned this water into milk," declared Amber, "and if I drink it it will help me grown. That's what my mom says."

"Jealous," whispered Astrea as Aber took a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong drink from the glass.

"I'm going to be huge." Amber grins.

I smerk. "Super strong!"

The bell rang, signaling the end of the launch period. "Time for defense!" Derek exclaimed. The three ran to the class, amazed to find...

Professer Lupin!

"Hello class, I will be teaching about grindellows." he said charmingly. Amber fainted from fangirling. Lol.

"He's just a teacher," Derek said jealously (Dermber vs. Derea?!)

We were split into pairs. Derek and Amber were in a pair, leaving Astrea and James.

James was kinda full of himself, but he was gifted so the two got their assignment done early.

Suddenly James Sirius Potter leaned in close to Astrea Selene Rosedust. "By the way," he whispred, "I don't ship Derea like the other characters probably will." he winked and moved away again. Astrea ran to the Hufflepuff dorms. Defense was her last class today.

"Hi Astrea," greeted Amber. "How was your first day?"

Astrea paused, in thoot. "Let's just say I'm ready to Slytherin to bed." (Haha, get it?! I took that from the internet though)


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note**

This chapter has another character I hope you like her. I am writing this from my tablet lel. Okay, let's

Chaptur Tree- Kori

Astrea Selene Rosedust was sad.

"What is wrong asked Amber Locks?

"I left my cat, Kim, at home." said Astrea sadly. "My mom says she dieed."

"I!m sorry." Said Amber. Locks

"It's okay" said Astrea Selene, beginning to cry.

Then suddenly the classroom door swung open.

"Relax everyone, I'm here" Derek strolled in, taking his seat before Snapee flew in.

Derek.

"Ten points from Gryffondor for crying like a little baby," he yelled at Astrea.

"But Astrea is in Hufflepuff..." Derek muttered. Snape slapped him and then started talking about Polyjuice Potions and Liquid Lick.

"Snapie is hat." siad Ambur.

"Snape is stupid." said Derke.

"Kimmy..." whispered Astrea.

AFTER SCHOOL

Amber and Astree were walking out from Ravenclaw when Derek walked up.

"Guys guys there is a new studnet!" he proclaimed. "She is a transfer from Butaibo."

"Derek, don't swear!" exclaimed Astrea.

"Astrea, haven't you heard of the Japanese wizard school?" Derek asked.

"No because I'm not a nerd. HAH." laughed Astrea and Amber joined in.

"Very funn." said Derek, sarcastialy.

Just then, the new student walked up. Her eyes were ice blue like an icy sky, and she had fox ears and a tail. "Hi y'all, I'm Kori Reisui."

Astrea smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts." She said. "Why do you have fox tails?"

"I am a kitsune witch." Declard Kori. "I can sing pretty."

"You are pretty." Derek

" _Yuki wa naku, futtopurinto ga mi rareru yō ni, yama no kon'ya ni hakushoku ni tentō shimasu_

 _Watashi wa joōda yōna bunri no ōkoku wa, sore ga miemasu_

 _Kaze ga uchigawa senkai arashi no yō hauringu sa remasu_

 _Sore o iji suru koto ga dekimasendeshita, ten wa watashi ga tameshita shitte imasu_

 _Sorera o mite mimashou shinaide kudasai, sorera o kika sete imasen_

 _Anata wa tsunenidenakereba naranai yoi on'nanokodearimasu!_

 _Hitoku, kanjite inai, karera ni shirasete imasen..._

 _Sate, ima, karera wa shitte imasu!_

 _Sore o tebanasu, soreha itte miyou_

 _Mō watashi o gaman suru koto wa dekimasen_." Sang Kori prettily.

Astrea clapped. "We will be good friends!"

Amber looked away, going to the Hufflepuff dorm. She was secretly jealous of Astrea before, and now she was jealous of Kori!

 **Author's Note**

Did you leik the chapter? Next one should be out soon, I'mma do a Christmas special too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

Merry Christmas every1. I'm thinking about woking on another fanfiction storyy to, that will be fun

 _ **Chapter Four- Making peace; Holiday Special!**_

Amber was convicted. "Derek likes Kori I must stop this for the sake of Derea." she said solemnly. "It is for the good of the world."

Amber thought maybe if she set up Astrea and Derek Astrea would stop being so cool.

Meanwhile Astrea, Corina, and Derek were discussing Holidays.

"Back at Butaibo, we didn't celebrate an holidays. Always studying." Kori admitted, sadly.

"Why so much studying" asked Derek,

"Well, Butaibo is very academically aclaimed, so they are focused on keeping up they're reputation. So we must work, work work. Plus since I'm a kitsunie I have to work on my fox powers." Kori nodded.

Astrea gasped. "That's horribl, you never hav Hanukkah?"

"Bless you."

"Or Christmas?" ask Derekk.

"I don't understand what your saying," said a frustrated Kori. "You Americans confuse me!"

"We are British." Astrea. Sid.

"Oh... That anserz many o my questions." the Kitsune admitted.

"We well stay at Hogwarts to show you all about holidays. We will get you presents, too." Derek promised.

Kori didn't know what to say so she said "Nothing."

They entered the Hufflepuff dorm to find Amber sharpening a knife.

"Why are you doing that? Can't you use your wand?" asked Astrea.

"No," said Amber. "Remember when Voldemort tried to kill Hary and then he lost his body. If Voldemort us ed a knife or just threw harry out the window none of that would have happened and your dad would have won the whole wizarding war. Wizards are sooooooooooo useles sometimes."

"Ok." said Astrea.

Amber stood up. "Where be con Kori?" said.

Astrea pointed, and thought about her cat and started crying. Amber walked in that direction. The one Astrea had pointed to.

I heard her kreeping up behind me, and Inlooked up from the colorful papers. "Hi Amber!" I exclaim, trying to hide the book I had acquired for her.

"What is that?" asked pd Amber, holding a bloody knife.

"I... It's your present..." Admitted Kori I.

She dropped the knife. "You got me a present?"

"Derek and Amber thought me about the giving of presents. So when Astrea wheat back to Gryfindor dorms and Derek went away, I wanted to try rapping them good."

Amber hugged Kori. Maybe she wasn't so bad. "I will help wraps the gefts." Seh promised.

 **Author's Note**

I think this is the wrost chapter so far but the end warmed my froxen heart (get it?)

~V.A.


	5. Chapter 5

Child of the Dark 5

 **Auther's Note**

Thank yu Supernaterallover1262 fer the nice revieews. The first reviews I got.

* * *

 **Chapter 5- katts and The art of Fere**

Astrea Selen Rosedust was wacking alon and found a citen lieing down. She bicked it uo. "Hello little kitty," she said.

"Meow," said Zeus.

"I will nam yuo Zues." Declared Astrea.

"Meow," said Zeus.

Astrea hugged the kitty and ran to Gryffondor Dorms. There she found Amber, Kori, and Derek (even though Derek is in Hufflipudd, lol) aeigrluhhkelbfw

"I found a kitty!" She explaimed, holding up Zeus in the air.

"Meow," said Zeus.

Zeus.

Amber looked up. "He is very cute, Asia."

"Cats are stubborn and buttheaded." said Derek, looking up from his bok.

"Derek is a dog person" Amber guessed?

"I am a fox person," declared Kori, waving her fox tail and everyone laughed except Zeus who mowed.

"Meow," said Zeus.

"Did you hear about the new party? They call themselves The Council Grim." Derek sayed.

Amber and Astrea nodded, but Kori shook her head. "What is they?"

"They clam to be a new political party dedicated to hunting down Death Eaters still in hiding, but many probably are death eters."

"Yeah. Some of the used suedit my dad." Astrea said. "They are crazy."

"I read about witch hunts back in Mug school." Amber sayed. "These guys are just lick taht. I guess it's a wizarding witch hunt lol" but nobody else laughed becaze they were scared. Amber wuss muggleboem so nobod could acause her family of being death Eater.

"Meow," said Zeus.

"... I want to make a fire." said Astra. She waved her wamd and set Amber's newspaper on fire. Kori looked at Astrea and then put out the fire with a wave of her hand.

"I'm bored. I want to use my magic" Astees Selene Rusedost proclamed.

"We shall duel," declad Kori. "To the de du long rom!"

IN A FEW MINUTES

Kori wiped out her wand. It was made of cherry-tree wood and decorated with foxes. She elemantly wavd it through the air.

Astrea took her stance. The two eyed each other up, and Kori smiled. Astrea summoned a ray of fire at the kitsune. Kori din't even use her wand and simply waved the blast, reflecting the flames back at the Hufflpeff and felling up with a spray of ice.

They went on likte this for a feq minutes and then Astrea won.

"That's fun." Said Kori.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Precure Fanfic Crossover Cheptr Part une

I em bored said Astrea Selene Rosedust. "Lets us go to Hogysmeade."

"Yes." Said Amber Locks.

"Yes." Said Kori Momomiya.

"Yes." Said Sebastian Ceil Nightshade.

"Meow," said Zeus Apollolo Yolo Fluffykins Rosedust

"Yes." said Derek.

"Let's go" sayed Astrea.

"Ok" said Derek.

They snick out of Hogwerts through the secret witch tunnel (you know thr on whare Snape yelled at Herry)

They bought some candy and then suddenly saw some magical gurlx.

"Beauty Squad Pretty Cure, unite!" Screemed Cure Pretty Bloom.

"Pretty Love blast!" declared Cure Chlamydia, waving her stone

Cure Lotus Water kicked the monster after Cure Chlamydia had released the blast of pink light at the hing and it deid.

"Who are you" called Astrea, wavig her wound and hangin the group upside down

TO BE CONTINIUED


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note  
Lel my fried helped me write this lel she is good writering

Chapter Seven: Precure Fanfic Crossover Chapter Part twi

"Derek"

"What"

"Derek"

"WHAT."

"Derek I'm hungry"

"Hi hangry im Derek" said Derek

"Screw you Derek" said.

"Meow," said Zeus.

"You are presinter you don't get food" said Derek.

Derek.

"Guess wat" askeded Derekk.

"Waht" sad Asttrea.

"I madede a bath bomb" derek sayd "in my butt."

"that'ish nicey," sayed Curee Clamidya

Astrea stromed in. "Now explain why you have power!" She yelled at Cure Pretty Bloom

"Okay. I for be going school one day and then and them fairy-man came and he give me magic barrette that gave me magic powers."

"Okay." Said Amber, untying the three.

"We go home to our old fan fiction now. Watch out for Dark Belle. Oh, and Zeus is a butthead."

"Called it." Sayed Derek.


	8. Chapter 8: Late Valentines Day Special

**Author's Notw**

I really happy abbot the reviews, they make me happy about writing this store. Okay, Tim for more COTD theb

Chapert 8: love and heatts

Vicky was walking from class to the hufflepuff dirms, wearing a whit dress with pink and read hearts and some sparkles except not a many sparkles as on that other dres i tod you abbot. She als had high herls that were brigh cherry red and wore purplee tights. Her hair waz up in a bum wit a pretty pink flour in iet. Astrea altrogthe loked very prety.

She wux tryink too be pretty becauze she wanted two ask Kerik to valentines dance. She wsa nervo and excite.

"Kori ix pret Astea" sayd.

Astear waked and waled lookin fer Dere. She whas si nervei and fin fund Korina. Kori's eyes where icei bloe and shineded like sapires. She wor a light gren drea wi lin of gliter shune sutff and daker greem shos. Her ahyr wuas pret

"Hai" saye Korina

Hi" say Astea. She tool Kōri tha she iked er and theb thry hugrd hap.

Amb gasped. "Astrea likrf kuri thas cuteeeeee!"

 **Authos Not**

I am sorry for beingone so lomg I hope all these chaper I poodt up mak up for it. I am writig while try not to crying because I was rejected for valentimes day. In stil sad aboyt it. I post nother chapster son.


	9. Chapter 9

Cahptur Nin; Revelashions

"So Ambre," said Kori "what is with Astrae's parents?"

Amber sighed. "Ou sure you wnat ti know?" When Kori nodded she went going

"Astrae's mom is a purblood named Eos Rosedust. Her dad wa You-Know-Who."

"You-Know-Poo?"

"No, that's the consummation sensation thats groping the nation." Sayed Amber wih alaugh. "No, I mean Voldemort."

"The Dark lord!" Prosclaimed Kori?

"Yeh. But anyway he got himself killed and Eos had to live with her sister Selene ton rase Astea." Sayed Amber Locks sady. "I guess aatea be for sad chilhos."

"Wow tha sad Kori" sayed.

Derek walked in.

Derek.

"Come on uoy gyus!" said Derek.

"why said" Kori

"The counrer grimm hass cooke atack hogewarts!"

The rom gasped. Where is Astrea?

TO BE CONTINUE

 **Auther's Note**

Where's Asrtea?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's nore**

Kered be friend's idea sayed. I still sad because rejection. People still laugh at me. I miss Kimmy.

 _Chapper Ten; the first wavs_

Sebastean ciel NightShade ran balsting hexes an the grim members. Where is Astreaea?

Kori Aishi was using her magic to make the floor slippy with ice so the evil peoples fell over and were eas targe. Shee whas worry for Astrea.

Amber used patronus to fight off demeters. They were all prety wolfes and Derek protecte her from the Counsel memberx who's er tryn to hurt tem.

Then Astrea appeared, balding waves of FIRE at her enemees and singing appy song while her hair turned pink like love power.

Derek scream.

"ReTREET!" Scream evil guryl?

"RETREET?" Agree evil cat devon. Lel get it.

"That's righ yuu get ou you freeks " say Kori waveng fox tail.

"Meow," said Zeus.

"We need to goes bakc for checking on friend," sayed Kori woreid lel.

Ok," said Astraea and they headed ogf to find Seb, Ambrr, and Deerk. Also Kered, Derek's hot evil twin

Astrea and Kori ran ofd to fin them. They was fine and kicking butt but not like Kori or Astrea, they was the most powerfull.

"We neds to find the students and keep tem safe," sayed Amber concernededly.

"No," sayed Astrea. "They are retreeting." And it was true. The evil people was going. Hogwarts was seved!

"Yay!" Sayed Amber Locks.

"Yay!" Sayed Kori Chinohana.

"Yay!" Sayed Sunny Leia Luke Potter.

"Yay!" Sayed Sebastian Ciel Nightshade.

"Meow," said Zeus Apollolo Yolo Fluffykins Kimmy Rosedust

"Yay!" Sayed Derek.

"Yay!" Said Astrea Selene Rosedust and then they

Derek.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note**_

I'm on tablet again, feels better abuot rejectshon. People stilk laugbe at me an make be fe sad. But I love my turtle Leia

 **Chater Elven: SEBASTIAN CIEL NIGHTSHADE'S CHAPTER**

Seb styled his black hair with a red steak so he looked pinky and col. He liekd red even though hewas hufflepud lel he added yellow streak because he was a Hufflepuf and the yellow part was bigger than the red part but all the parts were smaller than his black hair

Hi Derek" sayed

"Hi Seb" said Derek.

Kered walked up beautifully. He is Derek's hot. Evil twin.

"You pretty up four Astrea?" Sarcasmly said Kered.

"No," lied Sebastian Ciel NightShade, and flipped the color part of his heir

"No," lied Derek, putting his com away

"Haha you like Astrea lel" said Kered, trying not to be angry. Secret he has for crush Astrea! He want awaym

"Wow," said Seb "Kered is mean."

"He is my hot jerk twin." Replied Derek.

Rey weleds her!

Let's go" sayed Derek and they sat by Astrea Selene Rosedust and Kori Hikarinowa and Amber Locks and Zeus Apollolo Yolo Fluffykins Kimmy Pompous Kansas Rosedust. Astrea kept adding middle names lel.

"Meow," said Zeus happy.

"Hi," sayed Sebastian sitting down and shoving muffin in mouth.

"Ho" said Zoey

Derek sayed.

Sudenly they was pelts with raisins.

"Haha!" Screamed Rey Sin, "I have got you again lel!" Lel

She ran off dropping trail of raisins. "She's more evil than Kered" sayed Derek.

"Yes," agred Kered.

"Let's us find her," suggested Seb. But they couldn't find her.

"She sux bled with hur bledding fangs." Sayed.

Der

 _ **TO BE CONINUED**_


End file.
